


Кто ты для меня? Кто для тебя я?

by d_killer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_killer/pseuds/d_killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть лет разлуки напрочь стерты из памяти, но эти шесть лет всегда будут стоять между ними стеклянной стеной недомолвок… Главное не разбить, не влезть на запретную территорию, сама исчезнет, со временем, когда поймут, кто они друг для друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто ты для меня? Кто для тебя я?

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от ориджа "За что тебя ненавижу" автор Иванка

**POV**

  
  
Если прижать лицо между прутьев решетки, то создается впечатление свободы. И мир за окном не кажется серым и злым, а играет красками и наполняется запахами. Фонтан на площади, что напротив, журчит и переливается миллиардами бриллиантов. Мне хочется влезть в воду вместе с тобой, дурачить и плескаться, под недоуменными взглядами прохожих. Хочется видеть твою улыбку.  
  
Желтые и бордовые листья весело играют в салочки на асфальте, подгоняемые ветром. Словно землю укутало одеялом из хрупкого золота. Еще не улетевшие на юг птицы весело фыркают с ветвей деревьев. Дворник неспешно собирает мусор и засовывает в мешок. Шум города еле слышен, пробивается словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, но ощущение жизни «за окном» от этого не менее сильное и чувствительнее. Сжимаю руку в кулак, ощущая пальцами загнанный в уголок пульс – твое сердце, отданное мне, а не мой собственный пульс. Я хочу так думать.  
  
Да, жизнь за окном есть.  
  
  
Где-то там, не в городе, а далеко-далеко за его пределами, остался ты. Я еще помню темные ресницы, будто поддетые тушью, тонкую полоску губ, хмурую морщинку между линией светлых бровей и серые холодные глаза, меняющиеся в порыве злости и страсти. Твое лицо всегда серьезное и хмурое, поэтому кажешься чуть старше своих лет. А может потому, что жизнь основательно потрепала и тебя, и твою мать, кто знает.  
  
Теперь я не вижу снов. Даже тех кошмаров, что будили тебя по ночам, заставляя успокаивать меня после. Крепко сжимать руку, обнимать и горячо дышать в шею. Никаких сновидений, только всепоглощающая темнота и пустота. Зато иногда, когда я в сознании, я мечтаю. Единственное, что у меня осталось от прежней жизни. Закрываю глаза и представляю нашу встречу. Как ты мне улыбнешься… Не хочу думать, что ты, нахмурившись, отвернешься и пойдешь прочь… Это больно… А, наверное, все неважно, главное увидеть тебя. Узнать, что ты жив и здоров. Просто посмотреть в родное и любимое лицо...  
  
И почему мне нравится зима? Это белое полотно невинности за окном? Думаю, это из-за того случая на прогулке, когда ты, взрослый и непоколебимый, ловил снежинки ртом, смешно морща нос. Мне было стыдно, но прохожие лишь улыбались, глядя на тебя, а некоторые тоже останавливались, ели сыпавшийся снег и счастливо смотрели в небо. Это было так странно… и так умиротворенно… Однажды я просто разбил окно и собрал немного снега, забившийся в уголке подоконника, разрезая ладонь. Было так спокойно и тепло, словно ты был рядом, благодаря обжигающему холоду в пальцах. Меня даже не пугало знание того, что придется провести без маленького окошка потом долгое-долгое время, впадая в забытье от лекарств и таблеток, а перед глазами иногда мелькала бы ненавистная табличка "Не смотреть пациентам в глаза". Ведь в тот момент ты был рядом. Всего мгновение. Лишь покалывающим ледяным призрачным прикосновением...  
  
…Я смотрю на фонтан, что за окном, и не могу вспомнить, почему он вызывает во мне теплую улыбку. Рука сама сжимается в кулак, но из-за грубого шрама я больше не чувствую биение чьего-то сердца… Такая странная привычка – сжимать пальцы в поисках пульса. Это вызывает болезненный укол в груди.  
  
Я люблю запах осени. Золотые и агатовые цвета. Люблю затянутое низкое серое небо, рваное стальными облаками. Несмотря на холодность, этот цвет кажется таким знакомым. Еще мне нравится зима. Белоснежная неприступность, кажется, создает уют, веет чем-то родным. Хмурю лоб, закрываю глаза, но никак не могу вспомнить, откуда тянущее чувство в груди, все эти болезненные спазмы сердца, когда я не ощущаю пульса в сжатом кулаке...  
  
…Шесть лет. Почему-то эта дата сама собой всплыла в голове, когда закрылась дверь ветеринарной клиники, теперь моей работы. Шесть лет… Давно у меня не сжималось сердце, не замирало, не щемило, не разбивалось о рёбра. Захотелось срочно увидеть фонтан, который был в парке у моего дома. Где мечтал о чем-то несбыточном долгими часами, сжимая грубый рубец на ладони в кулаке, чувствуя, что что-то потерял. Очень ценное для меня и необходимое… Только вот что?..

 

**POV**

  
  
Иногда, ты просыпаешься, оглядываешься и понимаешь, что все краски мира вдруг куда-то схлынули. Сбежали вместе с тем человеком, который оставил тебя в одиночестве. На глаза набрасывается паутина, и все становится черно-белым и серым. Ты перестаешь жить, просто влачишь никому ненужное существование. Ненужное тому Эльфёнку с карамельными вихрами, взбалмошному и дикому, строптивому и непокорному, язвительному и едкому, единственному и любимому. Ненужное самому себе.  
  
Человек, считавшийся до этого задвинутой пыльной диковинкой, становится лучшей подругой, а лучший некогда друг – непонятной тенью. Кто к кому тогда прицепился, я уже и не помню, просто эта тень защищала от окружающих и нападок. Просто существовали вместе. Назло сбежавшему тебе. Уже ничего не связывает с этим миром, но эти люди отчаянно цеплялись за душу, вытаскивая из щупалец саморазрушения. Когда нечаянно или специально — уже и не припомнить, — делаешь шаг под мчащуюся на всех парах машину, тогда тебя избивает Тень. Жестко и чувствительно, вытаскивая из зыбкого безразличия через боль. Иногда помогает - как раз ровно настолько, чтобы вынырнуть, сделать вдох и вновь погрузиться в свое привычное отчаяние, ставшее убежищем. Лучшая подруга понимает, молчит о запечатанной тайне, о тебе, и бывший лучший друг так же молча плетется следом Тенью...  
  
Ты говорил, что ломаешь жизнь одним присутствием – ты был прав. Но после твоего исчезновения стало еще хуже.  
  
Часто гуляя в парке, вдыхаю аромат травы - ведь запах напоминает о тебе, и только благодаря ему я понимаю, что ты был, не выдумка, не мое взыгравшее воображение. Травяной аромат надолго забивает поры, въедаясь в кожу, вызывая жжение в грудной клетке, призывая к терпению и привыканию. И я терплю. Потому что заслужил всю боль и даже сверх того… Боль отрезвляет, заставляет мучиться и корчиться, но не дает сделать шаг под колёса… А фонтаны стали моей слабостью, будто бы я становился ближе к тебе. Когда-то давно-давно, в прошлой жизни, ты хотел бродить со мной по воде и пробежаться под фыркающими струями, не обращая внимания на прохожих и зевак… Фонтаны стали для меня слабостью, и я всегда стараюсь обходить их стороной… и всегда прихожу к ним, долгими часами вглядываясь в зеркальное отражение. Сжимаю руку в кулаке, пытаюсь выхватить твой призрачный пульс, но с каждым разом понимаю абсурдность момента: ты никогда не дарил часть своего сердца мне, оно никогда не трепетало для меня, в моей ладони, в этом выдуманном жесте, в котором я отдал свое сердце после твоего очередного кошмара. Ночной фокус, не более… Отдай мое сердце, без него холодно и пусто...  
  
Я стал отчаянно любить осень, ведь когда-то она подарила мне тебя… И забрала, но я не думаю об этом. Так легче и проще: не думать, не вспоминать, не чувствовать, может, поэтому сердце еще бьется, иначе давно бы разорвалось на части… Лежу в темной комнате и придумываю слова, которые скажу при встрече. Когда забываю, придумываю новые. Одно знаю точно - при встрече я с улыбкой скажу: «У меня все хорошо», а затем развернусь и пойду прочь, разваливаясь внутри на пазлы...  
  
С каких пор я стал бояться неба? Наверное, с того времени, когда остался одинок. Чистые и пронзительные синие-синие глаза стали моим личным кошмаром, поэтому я редко осмеливаюсь поднять глаза к небу, которое ощущается таким родным, но далеким, близким, но непокорным… Иногда я ненавижу синий цвет...  
  
…Редко, выныривая на поверхность в короткие периоды застоя, я начинаю срываться и пускаться во все тяжкие, пытаясь всей мирской грязью и дрянью затянуть ноющую боль в груди, но мне это никогда не удается. Кажется, дыра становится только больше...  
  
…После смерти матери, я остался один. Совсем один. Брошенный в роддоме отцом, брошенный тобой, брошенный матерью… Видимо, еще не до конца расплатился за все грехи… А твоя семья стала единственным пристанищем, но мы, по негласному соглашению, о тебе никогда не говорим. Даже не вспоминаем. Бывший лучший друг так и остался странной Тенью за спиной, а лучшая твоя подруга заменила мне бывшего лучшего друга. Как все запутанно, странно, парадоксально. Неправильно.  
  
…Шесть лет. Непонятная цифра стучала в голове. И откуда только взялась? Запахнув пальто поплотнее, подниму глаза к небу: низкое, синее-синее. И почему этот цвет мне так нравился? Почему осень вызывает улыбку? Нравился запах травы?.. Кажется, уже и не помню. Меня долгое время мучает только два вопроса: не приснилось ли? И если нет, какого цвета твои глаза?..

 

~

Встреча состоялась. Ровно через шесть лет.  
  
Он улыбнулся, увидев Его живым и здоровым; а Он выпалил при встрече: «У меня все хорошо», но уйти так и не смог… Заминка, общее непонимание, давящее саднящее в груди чувство… Короткие фразы, общая боль… Ссоры, крики, слезы… Чувства обострены до предела… Поцелуи и стоны удовольствия… Неправильное решение, автомобильная авария...  
  
И вот шесть лет обоим кажутся стертыми из памяти напрочь, будто и не было этой принудительной разлуки.  
  
Часто просыпаются по ночам, лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что ОН рядом и их встреча не сон, который снился в течение очень долгого и вязкого времени. Цепляются друг за друга, словно утопающие, а может, так и есть… Кто они друг без друга? Два изломанных человека. Лишь вместе – одно целое.  
  
…Он снова чувствует пульс под своей ладонью сквозь грубый шрам, приложенной к груди любимого. Не выдуманный, а настоящий. Под мерный и успокаивающий стук которого можно спокойно уснуть и даже начать видеть яркие цветные сны, ведь Он рядом. Такой родной, теплый и любящий.  
  
…Он снова может смотреть в любимые бездонные синие глаза - чистые и бескрайние - и не бояться одиночества. Может без опаски быть открытым, зная, что на его чувства отвечают, что к нему тянутся точно так же, как и он. Что ради него жертвуют всем, что все преграды и барьеры наконец разрушены...   
  
Шесть лет разлуки напрочь стерты из памяти, но эти шесть лет всегда будут стоять между ними стеклянной стеной недомолвок… Главное - не разбить, не влезть на запретную территорию, сама исчезнет со временем, когда поймут, кто они друг для друга.


End file.
